


Two Blonde's Non-Descript Winter Holiday.

by Mugen_Tenkage



Category: Naruto, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Breastfeeding, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, Explosive Sex, F/M, French Kissing, Heterosexual Sex, Kissing, Large Breasts, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spooning, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, non-descript winter holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mugen_Tenkage/pseuds/Mugen_Tenkage
Summary: After being invited to their friend's holiday party, Naruto and Yang sneak into one of her residence's rooms to enjoy their relationship passionately.





	Two Blonde's Non-Descript Winter Holiday.

It was the night before Non-Descript Winter Holiday at the secondary residence of Weiss Schnee. A ridiculous name, many including said Schnee herself would agree, but that was beside the point. The point is, she had a party going on to gather friends of hers who had come to get better acquainted with each other on this wonderful time of year. Many people from the four kingdoms and the five shadow countries came to answer her offer to join with each other in this merry winter holiday.

The main stars of this tale, however, are given to two blonde guests: the whisker faced shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki, and his girlfriend and Team RWBY’s blonde brawler, Yang Xiao Long. Their relationship could be described as something of a fairy tale. True, it was not perfect. They both had to overcome many trials pitted against them by cruel twists of fate, but through it all, they stood by each other’s side through thick and thin and triumphed over whatever cruel gods had in store for them to achieve their happiness together.

In preparation for tonight, they agreed to meet in secret at the party and express their love for each other physically. Following the instructions given to him, Naruto found his way through the corridors of this expensive home to find the room that was written on his instructions. He proceeded to make sure the coast was clear before entering said room and locking the door. When he turned around to a most beautiful sight: his lover dressed in a festive yet erotic get up.

She came up to him, hips swerving left and right in an almost hypnotic fashion, which was really working well on Naruto. He could not keep his eyes off Yang. She was decked out in red long arm sleeves and leg stockings, with white fur at the rim of each. Her long wavy blonde hair was complimented by plush reindeer antlers and a red hat with a white fur rim and a dot on the tip, like what her lover wore. Her most sacred areas, both top and bottom, were wrapped nicely by a long green ribbon thread, tied in a firm knot at her bountiful breasts as it hugged the rest of her body very tightly.

When Yang told him to meet her in this room, Naruto was not expecting this. Not that he was complaining. His girlfriend looked downright beautiful in everything, and this was no exception.

Taken out of his thoughts by the touch of her boobs on his chest, Naruto’s blue eyes gazed into her loving lilac eyes.

“Ready for your present?” Yang asked him sensually.

“That depends. Is it a hot one?” Naruto said as he played along.

“Depends on if you’re a good boy,” She answered. He barely even registered that her face had moved closer as they talked, increasing the arousal between the couple. Their desires reaching their peak, Naruto and Yang opened their mouths and connected their lips, rubbing their tongues together inside their passionate kiss.

Seconds turned into minutes as their make-out session progressed. During that time, Yang proceeded to undo the button and zipper on her boyfriend’s pants, allowing them to drop to the floor to reveal Naruto’s massive erection. Gently, Yang proceeded to rub her man’s shaft, causing him to slightly moan into their kiss.

Separating their kiss for the time being, Naruto slipped under the ribbon to rub her breast, eliciting a high pitch moan from her. Smoothly and softly, he played with her mound as he began to undo the bow that held the ribbon together. With a gentle tug, the ribbon lightly fell to the floor, revealing his lover’s erect nipples and dripping snatch. Naruto could not help but stare in amazement.

“You better not plan on stopping halfway.”

Yang’s quip stirring him on, Naruto grasped her huge breasts and began sucking on her right nipple, bringing out another moan from the beauty. She could barely concentrate on rubbing his girth while he sucked on her like a pampered baby. Having his fill of the right, he moved onto the left, restarting her moan while he gave the bud equal attention. Her arousal began to reach its peak when he started sucking on both buds at the same time. While continuing to work his shaft, Yang was swirling in pleasure at the taste of Naruto’s mouth on her tits, and she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Hey, now try giving both lips some attention.”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Naruto replied as he resumed to make out with Yang. She could practically taste her own nipples on his tongue and the inside of his mouth, spurring her to crank up the work on Naruto’s length. Not wanting to fall behind, the blonde boy moved his hand to Yang’s slit and slipped his fingers inside, causing her to moan in the kiss. He could tell she was wetter from his earlier work, and she was hell bent on making sure her hand work didn’t dwindle compared to his fingering.

Between the fingering, the hand work, and their passionate kiss, Naruto and Yang’s arousal were boiling to its peak. It was only a matter of time before the climax came. Moaning into their kiss, the couple orgasmed their juices onto the floor. They separated their lips to return to breath.

Looking down, Yang couldn’t help but smirk at seeing her boyfriend was still erect.

Grinning sheepishly, Naruto rubbed the back of his head before speaking.

“So...ready for round 2?”

Naruto layed down on his back while his lover positioned her snatch over his face before leaning over to his erection. Taking the initiative, Yang began licking the girth with her tongue, gaining a small moan. She figured she was gonna have to play harder than that, so after 15 or so licks, Yang started to take the erection all the way into her mouth, earning a squirm from her man. Satisfied with the response, Yang started to bob her head up and down on his erection, the pleasure inside him building up immensely.

The arousal running its course though him aside, Naruto knew he needed to do some work, so he moved his hand next to her clit and began rubbing it. From the sound of a moan coming from Yang in the midst of her blowjob, he could tell that he was off to a good start. He began to add his tongue into his little play, opening the snatch in order to lick the hole while he continued working the little bud.

Now the pleasure was getting to Yang’s head. For as long as she knew Naruto, she would have figured her lover would adapt quickly. Becoming more aroused with every lick and every rub, she had to step up her game. Yang decided to take Naruto’s cock out of her mouth, but not without putting it between her breasts instead. She was pleased to see Naruto’s shaft get bigger at the touch while he moaned in response. Naruto always did love her big breasts...well, a lot of guys did, but he was the only one who deserved them.

Not wasting a second, she started to bob her boobs up and down on his cock, making him purr every stroke. Adding to the pleasure, she started moving her boobs in different directions to see his erection twitch.

Now it was Naruto’s turn. Spreading her opening wider, he plunged his tongue into her pussy. A high-pitched squeal erupted from Yang’s mouth, prompting to wiggle his tongue inside. She continued to moan as his tongue worked her insides like a worm in a hole.

Not wanting to be outdone, Yang pressed her breasts more firmly on his dick and took it back in her mouth, bobbing them up and down over it while moving in sync with her lover.

As Naruto’s tongue wiggled and Yang’s mouth and mounds bobbed, the two could feel the heat building up inside them, hotter than their previous tryst. It kept building and building until it finally, the lovers erupted. Naruto poured down her throat, while Yang squirted over his face, their orgasm lasting longer than before.

Once they settled down, Yang took her mouth off of the girth before slowly removing her breasts and was shocked to see that Naruto’s erection still had not gone down, continuing to throb. His energy truly was dependable.

Removing her lower torso from Naruto’s face, she witnessed him wiping off her juices to take it into his mouth.

“Have I been a good boy?” He asked.

“Oh, most definitely,” Yang replied, taking the drop of his white juice hanging from her mouth before sensually licking it. Moving herself to Naruto’s lower torso and facing him, Yang positioned her twat over his shaft, giving him a sly smirk.

“Sit still and enjoy your present.”

With that said, Yang took the plunge, slowly taking her lover’s penis into her vagina. Yang gave a cute little squirm when Naruto’s tip managed to touch her womb, her face giving a look of pleasure to match the heat building inside her. Looking down, she saw Naruto trying to keep his composure, but she could see the pleasure on her lover’s face. She leans forward to place a finger on his lips and give him a loving smile.

“The fun’s just begun.”

Placing her hands on his chest and raising her hips to the tip, Yang plummeted down on Naruto’s shaft and began working. Up and down, up and down, Yang worked her tight pussy, bringing the tip close to the exit then taking it all the way in every time. Both lovers felt the waves of pleasure entering them through the motions of Yang’s hips, and neither could hold themselves back.

Yang’s hands ended up slipping off of Naruto’s chest and down onto each side of his shoulders on the bed, causing the blonde female to lean in closer to him while she moved her hips. Her boobs closer to his face, Naruto absorbed the sight in front of him; Yang’s jiggling breasts dancing in front of his face. The sight practically hypnotized the whiskered male, and he could not hold himself back. In a flash, Naruto grasped the left breast while he started sucking on the right. The sensation caught Yang off guard and made her yelp, but it urged her to move her hips faster and bring them further to their orgasm. Naruto’s suction and Yang’s shaking kept it up further and further, until finally-

*moan*

With one final drop from Yang, both partners let out their juices, both mixing with each other while Naruto’s seed poured into his blonde lover’s insides. The juices flowed for about a half minute until their bodies finally calmed down, allowing them to catch their breath.

After a few more breaths, Yang lifted herself off of her boyfriend, showing that there is still no end to his arousal.

“Wow. Three rounds, and you’re still raring to go?”

“...I’ve been saving up for a while...” Naruto explained. “I couldn’t do it without you.”

“Aw...you little sweet talker,” Yang lightly teased before turning her rear end to him. Lifting her bottom in the air, Yang opened her folds up to Naruto, giving him a clear look at her insides. “I think I’ll give you chance to move this time.”

Yang’s words and her offer were enough to spur the young male into the moment. Standing up on his knees, Naruto moved himself over to his lover, aligned his shaft with her folds, and plunged.

An aroused moan escaped from Yang’s lips while the whiskered male kept seeping himself into her until he reached the entrance to her womb again. Yang’s huffs sounded so cute to Naruto, he knew he couldn’t keep her waiting for long, so slowly, he pulled back, and once his tip touched the exit, he started thrusting at smooth pace.

Thrust after thrust, pleasuring waves rippled through Yang to bring out her aroused moans. Louder every time his tip kissed her womb.

“Oh, yes! Naruto! Don’t hold back!”

He sure as hell wasn’t going to ignore her wish. Reaching around her waist, Naruto slowly pulled her up to have her back touch his chest before laying back down on the bed.

Once his hands touched her breasts, he continued thrusting at a faster pace, all the while fondling her massive mounds. Seeing the woman he loves being pleased by his touch made him happy, and he continued to work his magic and bring them both close to a fourth release.

“Naruto! Naruto!”

Hearing his name called out by her, Naruto added on the pleasure by licking the nape of her neck. Her moans got louder as his movements became faster, until he finally released inside of her again. Yang in turn released her juices from her snizz while the spunk poured into her.

“*huff* *huff* Wow!”

“Are you alright? You’re not hurt, are you?”

“No, I’m okay. You really improved since last time.”

Naruto couldn’t help but give himself a pat on the back at his lover’s compliment.

“Ready for the grand finale?”

“You bet.”

Lifting herself up, Yang allowed Naruto back on his knees and faced him. She lined herself back onto his shaft and the couple thrusted their hips back at each other for their final round of love making.

Naruto’s hands rubbed her rear and Yang’s arms rested on his shoulders; the lovers became louder and faster with each thrust and drop from each respective partner. Their passion built and built upon each other, as if both were aiming to get the most out of this last round than the previous.

After enough time passed, Naruto removed his hands from her rear and onto her boobs, taking her succulent nipples in his mouth.

“Oh, yes! Good boy! I love it when you suck them!” Yang screamed in ecstasy as her man continued to thrust in her and suck on her breasts. He thrusted and sucked for a minute or two before his fair lady tapped his shoulders to draw his attention.

“We’re getting close! Now kiss me like you’ll never see me again!”

At her wish, the lovers hugged each other closer and pressed their lips together while continuing to increase the speed of their tryst. Tongues danced in their mouths, her breasts rubbing against his chest, his girth thrusting into her snatch, it was the perfect gift for both of them. After much tonguing and thrusting, the lovers were beginning to feel it; the buildup of every amount of passion left in their bodies, all ready to be released into a final climax.

“Yang, this is it! I’m gonna-!”

“Me, too! Do it inside! We’ll explode together one last time!”

On cue, the lovers pressed their lips together more firmly and strong, their hips synchronized and increased the pace even further. Faster and faster the couple went before their boiling point, and with a short pause-

*fschoooom!*

As if engulfed by a bright light, Naruto and Yand moaned in their kiss while they erupted in pleasure. Naruto and Yang’s juices poured and poured from their respective areas, truly giving every last drop they had into this, with his seed flooding her womb and her juices erupting over him.

Naruto laid down out of exhaustion, but not before leading his lover to rest on his chest and lay her head next to his, allowing them both to finally rest and catch their breaths.

They opened their eyes one last time to gaze lovingly into each other.

“I love you,” Naruto was the first to speak.

“I love you, too, champ,” Yang responded before giving him one last kiss on the lips.

“Happy Holidays,” Naruto said as he began to doze off.

“Happy Non-Descript Winter Holiday,” Yang followed suit.

“That name needs to be changed.”

“Yeah, it definitely does.”

The two finally drifted off into sleep in each other’s arms, completely ignorant to Shizune and Weiss’s frantic rants about how their passionate love making blew up another room.

Author's Note: Merry Belated Christmas


End file.
